


Lightning

by XxYoonJinxX



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxYoonJinxX/pseuds/XxYoonJinxX
Summary: The group was caught in a storm.





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries, so sorry.
> 
> Well, here's another small thing I wrote instead of paying attention in class. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They were caught in a storm.

It hadn't seemed that big of a deal at the beginning, a light rain had started falling and everyone thought it would end soon. Everyone but Wild, they were in his Hyrule after all and he knew the storm would only get worse.

Wild knew the risks of being out here on the rain, but the closest village was yet too far away and he wasn't really sure if he could teleport everyone with him. He'd rather not put them in any more danger.

They were currently in an open field with no place to take cover. He should have been more careful, was one of the thoughts that crossed his mind. Hell, this was his home, he should've seen this coming.

But he didn't and now they were in trouble.

He hadn't realized it was a thunderstorm until a lightning fell over a tree really close to the group of heroes. The all jumped in surprise at the sudden shake of the ground beneath their feet and the loud noise. After the brief shock almost everyone turned to look at Wild, some of them seemed more alarmed than others. The Champion only answered with a nervous smile.

“Do you know of any place where we can stay until the storm calms down?!” Time almost had to shout due to the heavy rain.

“Yes, we're getting closer to a stable! I think we can stay there!”

“You think?!” He heard someone say, probably Legend, but he wasn't sure. Wild chose to ignore him and keep running. He could have told the others how the stables definitely didn't have enough space for the nine of them to spend the night, but now was not the time. It was better than nothing.

Since they had been running for a while they couldn't be that far away anymore. And then, finally, he could see the shape of the horse the stables had at the top and started running even faster.

It was then that he felt something. A weird wave of energy that gave him goosebumps all over his body. And suddenly he remembered. Damn it! How had he forgotten?!

Wild quickly turned around and shouted as loud as he could, “Take off all your metal gear!” But it was too late.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The sky lighting up and then a really loud noise followed by a scream of pain, then they saw a body fall limp to the floor. Everyone stood in place for what felt like minutes and when the hero didn't move at all they all rushed to him calling his name.

“Legend!”

“Is he dead?!”

“He's still breathing!”

“The stable is right there! We have to take him there!” Wild shouted over everyone else and they all agreed with him.

“I'll take him!” Warriors stepped forward and lifted Legend to his shoulder, “Let's go!” No need to be told twice, they all ran as fast as their legs could take them.

Then it happened again, the same wave of electricity flowing through them, but now they were prepared.

Twilight sensed it coming, probably due to his wolf senses, he wouldn't stop to think about it. He quickly took off his shield and threw it away just in time. The lightning striked the shield mid air and then it fell to the floor, Twilight wasn't sure if he should go and recover it, just knowing that a lightning could have hit him too put him on edge.

“Are you okay?!” Wind was looking at him with worry.

“I am!” Twilight stopped his train of thoughts and took his shield back before running again. They had finally arrived.

“Come on, let's get inside!” Time made sure everyone was safe from the rain before stepping into the large tent too.

Warriors rushed to one of the beds to lay Legend down while Wild explained everything to the owner, promising to take care of all the mess later.

Sky and Four were already taking care of Legend, trying to figure out what to do. Hyrule was talking to a weird looking merchant to see if he had something to heal their friend with, but to no avail.

They had run out of potions and didn't have any fairy. Just their luck. They would have to treat him the old way.

The owner, now more understanding of the situation, agreed to help with what he could, providing them with some things they might need for the injured boy.

Four, Hyrule and Sky were the ones currently working on helping the Hero of Legend, so the others tried to busy themselves doing something else. Everyone was reluctant to leave Legend’s side, but they also knew they should let the three heroes work without crowding them. Wild stood close in case they needed something, he had some experience with lightning after all.

There were only four beds in the stable and there was another Hylian occupying one of them, which meant that some of them would have to sleep in their bedrolls. Twilight approached the owner to pay for the three beds they would be using.

They did everything they could with Legend, made sure his head was slightly more lifted than his body and took off his wet clothes to cover him with a dry blanket.

Wild had paid close attention to the scars that covered Legend’s skin, there were some that looked similar to the ones he also had, but they appeared to be older. Does this meant it wasn't the first time he had been strucked by lightning? The thought brought pain to his chest, so he decided to focus on something else.

Now the only thing they could do was wait for Legend to wake up and pray he hadn't been affected in any other way.

Time and Warriors were already planning how they would be sleeping when the others joined them. At the end they agreed it would be better to share beds, even if they weren't that big.

Legend was using the bed in the middle, Wild and Wind would use the one to his right, since they wanted to be close to their friend. Four and Hyrule were on the bed to his left, in case Legend woke up and needed something. The rest were scattered somewhere over the floor.

Tiredness started to show up, and even if they wanted to stay awake, they knew they needed to rest.

They just hoped for everything to be alright before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't know how to finish this, sorry if it seems a bit too rushed...
> 
> Also, later I remembered that Twi has a wooden shield, but let's imagine he doesn't xD
> 
> Thanks for reading till the end! And also feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
